Harkonnen
|Row 6 title = Affiliation|Row 6 info = The Prime Federation|Row 7 title = Location|Row 7 info = Floating in the skies of Azeroth}} The Harkonnen (sometimes referred to as the Iron Cloud) is an airship and city of gargantuan proportions, spanning over a mile long and built with ample space for various services and amenities. It serves as both the official mobile headquarters of the Prime Federation's military, and as a major center of commerce and trade for individual travelers and businesses alike. Although the Federation also possesses a traditional city on land, Archaven, non-affiliated visitors can gain entry to the Harkonnen far easier because it was designed to be an accessible, functional, and defensible utopia of advanced engineering for the public. Operational History Construction in Progress Amenities in Progress Airfield in Progress Cafeteria in Progress Living Spaces in Progress Civilian in Progress Military in Progress Rented Spaces in Progress Training Ward in Progress Gymnasium in Progress Sparring Ring in Progress Target Range in Progress Transportation Stagnation To conserve an otherwise immeasurable amount of energy, the whole of the Harkonnen's structure is enchanted with a spell similar to that which the magus city of Dalaran employs, allowing it to float unassisted in a fixed space regardless of gravitational or magnetic pulls. This is to say that even if the Harkonnen is floating in the Twisting Nether, so long as it possesses this enchantment, it drifts very little, and can only move significantly if another force acts upon it. Without this spell, the power draw from the propulsion would be too great for its power sources to support. Propulsion The Harkonnen possesses 4 major Mana Thrusters, two positioned on either side of the ship, which draw Mana from the Rift Generator in order to propel the ship. These thrusters are fixed to two mounts on either side, allowing them to pitch approximately 100° up from the downward position used during normal operation. Each of these mounts are in turn attached to a rotating platform, allowing 360° rotation which is often used to ascend, descend, or propel the ship. Translocation When under circumstances in which most electrical and magical systems (with exception to those with a closed line of power or a power buffer) can be temporarily stopped, the Harkonnen can harness power from the Rift Generator to teleport the ship and all objects in direct contact with it from one place to another. The distance between the starting point and destination are a factor in how much Mana is consumed, as well as how long the translocation spell takes to charge-up. Slipspace Portal In situations where a quick solution is not necessary, or being stationary is unfavorable, a more energy-efficient method of long-distance transportation is possible. From appendages on the exterior of the ship, a portal with a circumference large enough for the Harkonnen to pass through is quickly drawn open some distance in front of it, and through focusing beams, is maintained. Though this portal is opened rather quickly, it may take some time for the ship itself to pass through, at which point the portal is sealed. This method of transport is generally less costly than translocation as the Mana is not used to transport all matter aboard the Harkonnen, but rather merely open a gateway for which it can all pass through. Design Size in Progress 2 Kilometers (~1.2 Miles) in length, and a width of 800 meters (~2625 feet). Armament in Progress Anti-Magic Shields in Progress Energy Almost all of the energy consumption on the Harkonnen is from Magitech devices and machines which consume Mana, or Mana Converters which convert Mana into electricity for usage in standard appliances. Usable Mana, however, can also be acquired from access points similar to (and often found next to) wall sockets, or larger, public fonts from which magic-users can draw from directly. Artificial Leyline The Artificial Leyline is a network of Mana that runs through the Harkonnen and has various access points throughout the ship. There are veins in the Artificial Leyline '''that are accessible throughout the halls of the ship and cleared for civilian use. These fonts only dispense Mana in amounts that are sufficient to cast low-level magic spells, or to power typical Magitech devices such as communicators and portable displays. In military sectors of the Harkonnen however, there are access points that dispense more Mana than those available to the public. Additionally, military personnel can draw military-grade Mana portions from a civilian font with proper identification and clearance. In emergencies, a civilian font can be cleared for military use for a longer duration, however, a safety feature is in place that restores a font's civilian status if not used after a few minutes. Atmospheric Mana Siphons '''Atmospheric Mana Siphons are enchanted beacons that attract and secure ambient Mana from the space surrounding the Harkonnen, typically within an atmospheric. These beacons exist in the hundreds and appear as subtle, multi-pronged revolving devices that protrude invisibly across the exterior of the ship. The Atmospheric Mana Siphons provide most of the Harkonnen's auxiliary power'.' Nether Rift Mana Generator The Nether Rift Mana Generator is a robust machine that has same fundamental design and purpose of the Manaforges formerly used by the Sunfury Blood Elves, only it is far more compact, and has several additional components. Similar to the Manaforge, which harnessed ambient Mana from Netherstorm, the Nether Rift Mana Generator's housing exists in a fixed position of the Harkonnen, and has its own network of pipelines which extend throughout the ship in order to distribute power. Unlike the Manaforge, however, the Nether Rift Mana Generator is not restricted by its location, and instead tears open a rift in the Great Dark Beyond to siphon loose Mana from the Twisting Nether. The rift kept mostly stable in part by the Mana that passes through it, and in the rare event where the ambient Mana has been totally harvested, the rift will automatically close and re-open in another space in the Great Dark Beyond that possesses a suitable cloud of Mana. The calculations for the rift account for various problems that might occur, such as an instance in which there is too little or too much Mana to collect, or if there is debris in the siphoning path. The time needed for rift tearing, the time needed for Mana transfer, and the density of Mana are all values automatically micromanaged as to ensure that the thrusters are adequately buffered to ensure constant and uninterrupted propulsion. This rift is created above a siphon, where collected Mana passes through and into a central chamber where it is then either sent to the Artificial Leyline, or into various pipelines for immediate use. The Nether Rift Mana Generator provides most of the Harkonnen's reserve power, and power to its major means of transport. Transit (On-Board) The Harkonnen features two tram systems that run across the ship lengthwise, one for the port (left) side, and one for starboard (right). Each train is securely connected to two rails, one on the roof, and the other on the side closest to the ship itself. The tram system's path begins inside of the ship, traveling out and along the exterior before entering the interior once again. Because of the various outdoor conditions that would be unsuitable to ground-dwelling life, each train is its own completely-enclosed space with its own store of oxygen and air pressure. These trams can seat a maximum of forty people, and are completely autonomous. The only interface that civilians have access to is an emergency call panel that can contact the municipal authorities. There are also various teleporters aboard the Harkonnen that allow people to translocate from one part of the Harkonnen to the next. Some destinations, such as those in military wards of the ship, are inaccessible without proper identification. Complement Infantry in Progress Vehicles in ProgressCategory:Airships Category:Cities Category:Places Category:Prime Federation Category:Vehicles